


To those who dream

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [29]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "What was that? You shivered.""Nothing.""And now you're blushing, did you like that?"Trying new things is always fun.Kinktober Day #1, Spanking





	To those who dream

**Author's Note:**

> And we're off for a month of kinks dear friends!
> 
> I'm making my fills singular fics in a series because I'll be doing a lot of different ships (who's surprised by now?) so this way is easier for people to find what they're actually into. Some fills will be connected between them or to WIPs of mine (which you won't have to read to enjoy but, well, series be like that, you'll have more to read if you do enjoy them ;-)).
> 
> Ironstrange for today! I hope you'll find this on to your liking.
> 
> I want to thank my dear dear friend who's hard at work betaing all my _porn_ lately, betheflame. She's the most wholesome human and a fabulous writer so if you're into great AUs and Stony, Stucky, Stuckony, Winteriron and a few others, run check her stories out ❤

It started as more of a joke than anything, an off-hand motion of Tony's hand coming into contact with his boyfriend's ass whenever the man would make use of his snark against him - might as well say it happened  _ often _ . 

Only it took Tony a few tries to really see a reaction from Stephen other than dodging and playful push back. When he did notice it though, things took a turn neither man had anticipated.   
  


* * *

"What was that?" Tony asked from where he was sprawled on his back on the couch. Stephen had just called him "shellhead" - he really shouldn't have introduced him to Steve - and Tony had retaliated with the flat of his hand over his boyfriend's sweats-covered backside. "You shivered."

"Nothing." Stephen muttered in answer, drawing his legs to his chest. 

"Nuh uh, there's something," Tony sat up, studying the other man carefully. He grinned, "And now you're blushing. Did you like it?"

Stephen went beet red and refused to answer, he stared straight ahead at the TV instead. 

"You did! C'mon babe, you can tell me," Tony sing-sung excitedly, "This could be fun, I'm not judging, you know I'm not," 

Stephen hummed, nodding to show he did know but words weren't coming either. 

"Alright, well, tell me if you wanna do something about it, I'll be right here." Tony decided to let it go for now and flopped back on the couch, inching closer to his boyfriend until he could maneuver the man's legs back on the cushions and put his head on Stephen's lap. "Kinky boy." He murmured with a smile and felt Stephen shift a bit under him. 

They fell asleep on the couch that night - Tony shortly after, but it took Stephen a long while to let his mortification calm down and the flush of possibilities bloom on his cheeks. At least he trusted Tony not to make fun of him for this. 

* * *

Tony just knew when Stephen’s dreams took him to places he’d rather avoid. He knew when the dreams were so intense even the mighty sorcerer he was could not escape into an astral projection that would bring him relief and allow him to do anything but live through whatever dark fantasy his mind had conjured.

_ Pleasant  _ dreams then, those were a different matter entirely. Tony was a light sleeper, had always been one, and the little moans and jerks Stephen would release when his slumber painted itself in shades of flesh and pleasure, well, those were bound to wake him.

It took a few days before the almost-discussion they’d had about Stephen’s newly discovered kink transferred into his dreams - the man’s iron will surely caging his desires with all his strength before that - but went it did, Tony woke up grinning.

The way Stephen thrust and gasped in his sleep, the direction of his hips and the way he frowned left but little doubt to the exactitude of Tony’s guess - he wasn’t dreaming about anything they were already doing, the wild plains of possibility were taking over Stephen’s very clever, very inventive mind. Beautiful.

Tony sat up slowly, Stephen was just as much of a light sleeper as he was after all, and watched his boyfriend, grinned even larger when he heard his name whispered raggedly and vouched to himself that he would try and get Stephen to accept his desire to explore this together, soon.

The dream eventually subsided to let Stephen rest more deeply, something they both knew he needed very much - a need the man was too stubborn to actually surrender to more often than not so Tony settled back down and tried to sleep some more.

"Morning Sunshine," Tony perked up the morning after, his boyfriend dragging his feet into the living-room with a steaming mug of herbal tea in hand. 

Tony opened his arms to him and Stephen fell onto the couch, nestled against his side. 

"Morning," Stephen mumbled, his voice even lower than usual so close to waking up. 

"Had a good night?" Tony couldn't help but ask, and his voice certainly gave away his amusement and curiosity. 

Stephen groaned against his neck before sitting up and blowing on his tea, "I woke you up, didn't I?" 

His cheeks were slightly flushed when Tony sat sideways so he could see him more clearly. 

"You remember it?" Tony asked instead and grinned at the way Stephen very unconvincingly rolled his eyes. "Do you? It seemed  _ enjoyable _ ," Tony pushed with another smile and his heart did a little backflip when Stephen let go and smiled in turn. 

"Yes, yes it was, quite, or at least it seemed it would be." He finally said, the notes of his voice dark in their baritone and innuendoes.

"Oh you can't leave me like this, give me  _ something _ , come on, wizard of my heart, tell me, what got you moaning like that I need to know or I'll  _ die _ ," Tony abandoned all pretense of dignity and whined. 

Stephen huffed, fingers tapping the sides of his mug, then took a sip. Another one of his corner smiles that got his eyes crinkling a little and Stephen gave Tony a side glance, "One word," Tony nodded eagerly so he continued, "Marks."

Then he got up, downed the rest of his tea and gave a little half-turn that got his blue silky gown swishing around him, "I'm going to shower." Then he winked and left the room. 

Tony was still gaping on the couch by the time Stephen had deposited his mug in the dishwasher and started making his way to the bathroom. 

"You can't-- YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Tony finally came back to life and jumped up to follow his boyfriend.

The door to the bathroom hit the wall with a soft thud as Tony entered to the sight of Stephen getting rid of his pajama pants. No underwear.  _ Nice _ .  _ Focus Stark _ . 

" _ Marks _ ?" Tony asked and the grin on Stephen's face was communicative, Tony found himself smiling again. "Wanna tell me more?"

"Want to join me? You smell like a two-week workshop binge," Stephen winked and stepped into their tiled Italian shower. 

"You know you don't have to insult me to get banged in the shower, Strange." Tony made quick work of his own sleep clothes. 

"Always the elegant one are you?" Stephen mused, only to squeak when Tony got in behind him and pinched one of his asscheeks in retribution. Tony snorted. 

"Well, that will leave a  _ mark _ , for a bit at least."

Tony would have winked had they been face to face, and he could tell Stephen barely held onto an exasperated sigh. Nevermind that, Tony stepped closer until his chest stuck to Stephen's back, the water smoothing the way between them. Tony being smaller than him had perks Stephen hadn't fully anticipated when they started dating but now, with Tony's arms circling to his front and his cock sliding between his thighs and bumping gently against his sack Stephen had to grapple for the slippery tiled wall to support himself. 

Tony nuzzled at his neck with a grin, kissing the soft hollow behind the man's ear. "So, you wanna tell me more about these dreams you're having?" he asked and gave a faint thrust of his hips. Stephen gasped, then huffed, straightening up a bit until the water could run directly in his face. 

Tony flexed his arms around Stephen's chest as if on reflex, palming over his pecs and chest before sliding back to his backside. He took a hold of both Stephen's asscheeks, squeezing and parting them a little a little more roughly than he usually did and listened as Stephen let out a startled moan. 

"Want me to put handprints on that ass of yours, baby? Nice, defined, red marks?" Tony kept massaging Stephen's ass even as he whispered in the man's ear. "Wanna try that?" 

Stephen's voice seemed lodged in his throat, his attempts at speaking all ending in a frustrated huff until he just nodded. 

"Turn around, beautiful, a nod's not gonna cut it here." Tony stepped back and almost whined at the loss of contact between them but he wanted to do this right. 

It took a minute but Stephen eventually let go of the wall and turned around to face him. His bottom lip was red with the words he hadn't been able to spill, his eyes just a tad glassier than they usually were by this time of the morning. Tony followed the tantalizing sight of his throat, to his sternum, to his stomach-- he was hard. 

Tony bit his lip, "Tell me, Doc, wanna do this with me?" 

Stephen whimpered, his hands shaking more wildly than they should. As a rule, Tony never commented on Stephen’s hands if the man himself didn’t. 

"I do."

The admission was whispered and fragile and Tony hoped it was just shyness that made it this way and not a story he hadn't heard yet. Stephen put his mind at rest by repeating himself, louder and clearer, sort of.

"Spank me, Tony." 

* * *

The sight of him was already breathtaking. The sensation of having him laid on Tony's lap? Worse or better? Tony's frantic heart couldn't tell. 

He prepared the both of them for what was coming by caressing Stephen's back and thighs rhythmically, soothing and unthreatening, before he went on with massaging the flesh of his ass. He grabbed and smoothed out his touch, kneaded and squeezed and tapped, here and there, softly still, until Stephen was writhing on his lap.

"More, Tony, come on." He tried to sound impatient but all he managed to convey was how needy he felt. 

Tony smiled. 

"Alright. Count for me?" Tony thought back on the few readings he'd been able to squeeze in since he'd first realized Stephen might be into this. 

"Yeah,  _ yeah _ , ok." 

Silence filled the room, heavy with expectation and buzzing with energy, and Tony went for it the moment he saw Stephen turn his head and press his right cheek to the sheets. 

_ Slap. _

"One."

Stephen made a sound, like he got punched in the stomach and Tony felt dread fill him right off the bat, "Are you ok? Was it too much? Steph--"

"No, no! Tony, it was perfect, come on, keep going.  _ Please _ ."

"Ok, yeah, ok. Again, now."

_ Slap. _

_ Damn it felt good _ , from the sound to the sight of Stephen's ass trembling with the blow. And his voice when he kept counting, "Two." He was gasping, his breathing already getting louder.

_ Slap. Slap. Slap. _

"Three. Four. Five."

Tony kept hitting the same cheek, seeing blotches of red blooming on it gradually. He passed the back of his hand on the swell of it, relishing in the gentle sob that escaped his boyfriend's lips. He felt enraptured, all his senses attuned to Stephen's reactions.

_ Slap. _ He switched to Stephen’s right ass cheek. 

" _ Six _ ."

And again. 

_ Slap.  _

"Seven."

_ Slap. _

"Eight."

They fell into a rhythm - Tony's free hand went to tangle in his boyfriend's hair, gentle, always mindful of his neck, and they kept going. 

_ Slap. _

"Ni...Nineteen."

Stephen's back rose quick and harsh under the pleasure that bloomed from his ass to his everything else - the glorious boner Tony felt poking at his thigh was proof enough of that. 

"Beautiful," Tony murmured, not even sure that Stephen could hear him by now. He caressed Stephen's now prominently red backside and felt his own cock yearning for release. 

Stephen whimpered, pushed his ass up and into Tony's hand again and again, asking, silently, brokenly. And Tony delivered. 

_ SLAP. _

The loudest, strongest blow since they'd started, across the seat of his ass; the last one. 

"Twenty."

Silence fell upon them again, wrapping itself around their bent embrace, around the burning sensation in Stephen's ass and Tony's whole hand, over the hurried, frenzied beat of their two hearts. 

"C'mere." 

Tony gathered Stephen to him, turning him around and lifting him so his ass wouldn't touch the sheets before he could lean back and lie down with Stephen on top of him, his face in Tony's neck. 

"Breathe," Tony asked, rearranging them so he could kiss Stephen's forehead. He traced idle circles down the length of Stephen's back, steering clear of his backside for now. "Breathe for me, baby." 

He whispered gentle, mushy things in his boyfriend's ear, only half-surprised when the snarky rebuttal didn't come forth. He barely raised an eyebrow when he realized the complete lack of response had to do with Stephen falling asleep on his chest not fifteen minutes later. 

Well, that surely qualified as a successful experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow shall be married Sambucky's turn to have their fun ;)  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
